Pinky Promise
by redtailedhero
Summary: This is a small one-shot of Gally before he entered the Maze. GallyXOc Rated M. MIGHT continue into a story.


A/N: One-shot that came into my head. I really enjoy Gally and I know he wasn't always such a hard ass. It was the changing that did it to him. So I wanted to explore what Gally could have had before the Maze. This gets heated. Please no flames this is my first time writing something like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner or the characters. I wish I did. I only own my OCs.

**Pinky Promise **

Gally woke up and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day. The day he'd say goodbye, get his memories erased and start over. He'd forget everything he knew about WICKED and the testing, the whole purpose of the Maze, the friends he had and her. He'd forget about her and everything they talked about the night before. It bothered him. He turned on his side and stared at the fiery redhead who was still sleeping next to him as the thoughts of last night ran through his head.

He remembered that they were arguing in his room about her being at his send off. He didn't want her there; it was going to be hard enough of him. He couldn't handle watching her break down as well. She argued back. "You dumb git! Why can't you see that I love you?!" Those words sealed their fate.

He pushed her into the wall, not to rough but also not very gently either. His lips were suddenly on hers, muffling the curses that were sure to come flying out. Her eyes grew wide for a moment out of shock before they closed and she tangled her fingers into his hair. He pulled her closer by the hips, grinding against her gently causing her lips to part in a gasp of shock. He used this to his advantage, savoring the taste of her.

Kissing her was better than he imagined. It was intoxicating. His hands slipped under her shirt, her skin was soft under his fingertips. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and tugged gently, earning a low groan from him. He pressed his hips into hers, grinding against each other. The room was becoming heated rather fast and he found his shirt missing soon after. Her eyes danced over his toned chest and arms. Their breathing was rather ragged and heavy. "Of course I know you love me silly girl." He stated as he started to press kisses along her chin and neck. Her hips rolled up, brushing against his obvious hard-on. A groan came from him as she whimpered at the noise. "Gally, please." She begged.

He couldn't help but smile at her words. "Please what, dear?" He asked as he started giving her love bites on her neck, his one hand traveling down between them to rub against her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, biting her lip as she threw her head back at the rubbing sensation he was giving her. "Gally." She whimpered.

"Tell me what you need darling." He enjoyed watching the pleasure on her face. The pleasure HE was giving her. For a few moments she couldn't speak as she moved with his hand. With his freehand he unbuttoned the dress shirt she was wearing and tugged one cup of her bra down before latching onto the small bud with his mouth. A cry escaped her lips as she threw he head back again. With that he stopped everything and looked at her. "You didn't answer me." He teased as she opened her eyes to stare at him. "What do you need darling?" He asked her again. The word slipped from her lips easier than she thought it would. "You."

Gally was more than happy to give her what she wanted. He pulled her shirt off her shoulders and worked on the bar as he pressed his lips to hers again in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss to mumble a simple word. "Up." She complied with his demand, her legs wrapping against his waist pressing against his bulge. It took all his strength to no take her right there; instead he carried her to the bed, lying her down before unbuttoning her pants and tugging them off of her. He kissed up her legs until he reached her center. She threw her head back, his name spilling off her lips like a mantra until she reached her peak.

He looked over her trembling body as she came back from her high, her hair was slightly tussled, her lips swollen from his heated kisses and light love bites covered her body. "You're beautiful." He stated as he swooped in for another kiss. Once again the room became extremely hot as she flipped them over. "You have way too much clothes on." She stated as she moved down his body, her hand brushing against the front of his pants as she undid the button. After removing his pants she avoided the area that craved her attention, instead she pressed kisses to his toned and dragged her nails down his side.

His hands laced through her hair and encouraged her to help his current situation and finally she complied. He closed his eyes in bliss as she worked wonders on him, small groans and grunts escaped his throat and he had to pull her back as he got close to his release.

A concerned look was on her face, fearful that she did something wrong. He rolled them over so he was above her again. "You did everything and more that I could ask for darling." He reassured her before kissing her again. He traveled down to her breasts again, giving each of them equal attention until she was bucking her hips up again. He looked at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her. She looked back at him with husky eyes and smiled. "Gally, you're the only one I would give myself to." He pressed another kiss to her lips as he sunk into her heat. He almost choked on a groan from the feeling of her. He allowed her time to adjust before moving at a standard speed until the both came undone.

Did he regret it? No. What he regretted was the pinky promise she had him made as they were falling asleep.

"Gally," Her voice was barely about a whisper. "can you do me a favor?" She asked. He nuzzled into her neck and nodded. "Make me a pinky promise." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Of course, darling." She held her hand out, pinky extended – the gesture caused him to chuckle and he linked his pinky on hers. "Pinky promise to not forget me." He stiffened at her words. "Em – you know I can't promise that. I get the swipe tomorrow. They will take everything from me."

She rolled over to face him. "In your pants pocket I will leave you a note. It will say. 'I love you. - Emily.' That is all." She looked at him. "What will that accomplish?" He asked. "It will give you something to hold on to." She whispered. He couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you, my beautiful girl." He stated and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I 'pinky promise'." She smiled at his words.

He didn't have the heart to wake her, and she agreed to not be there when he gets the swipe. She promised to not forget him either when she gets sent to Group B. He wrote her a note for when it was her turn. 'I love you. Remember Gally.'

So he sat in the room looking over her note as they set up the machine. "Stop brooding. This will be for the better in the end and you'll be back together." A voice stated from behind him. Gally turned around to face his friend as he placed the note back in his pocket. "Yeah, Thomas, I know." He looked up as the scientist called his name. "I'll see you when this is all over bud." Gally stated as shook Thomas' hand.

The machine was small, just big enough for one person. Water started to pour in, it was standard procedure for the swipe. Gally was lost in his thoughts of Emily and how he would miss her. "Oh and Gally," Thomas spoke snapping him out of his thoughts. "You dropped this." Gally's eyes widened at the note from Emily. "I couldn't exactly let you take this into the Maze. You understand right?" Thomas explained.

The water was completely filled by now but Gally could still hear Thomas crystal clear. "You need to forget it all. Forget WICKED. Forget me. But most of all you need to forget her."

Gally screamed and banged on the door but there was nothing he could do. His vision was blurring and his thoughts were already being pulled from him. His pinky promise breaking right in front of him.

End.

A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
